Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: What's That Sound?
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-004-What-s-That-Sound?id=61580 (the episode plays) (We entered) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Stacey: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Oh hi. Sandy: Hello. Ricky: Do you hear that? Tigger: Sounds like bells or something. Pooh: We'd better see what it is. (We look around) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. That is not the noise for some small and fearful characters. Such as myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Are these keys making that noise? Rabbit: Nope. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Tanya; Let's check outside. Robert: On the patio. Katrina: Nah. Yin: Aha. That. Yang: The wind chimes. Skippy: These sounds are too easy. Slappy: All too easy. Stephen Squirrelsky: Do you know another sound, Blue? (Blue nods) Stephen Squirrelsky: What kind of sound do you hear? (Blue points outside) Stephen Squirrelsky: Confused. (Blue placed a pawprint on the screen) Sandy: Oh! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what is making the noise outside. Slappy: Don't forget, Her pawprints will be on the clues. Skippy: Got it. (Wind blew the pawprint away) Mom Fuzzooly: That was the wind. Tyler: Now what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. What would you like to do? Ian: Excuse me? Alvin: We know what to do. Now come on. (We went to Drawer) Andrew: My camera and Steve's notebook, please. Amy: Interesting noise. Felina: Yes. Stinky: What's that noise? Harry: We'd better figure out. Earl: Sound of Drawer opening up. Eds: Cool. (Andrew gets his camera and Steve gets his notebook) PPGs: Thanks. (We start singing and dancing) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Duckman: Maybe we can discover more sounds while we're doing this. Ajax: Correct. (We go left) (to find the clues) Blossom: Listen. Do you hear that? Bubbles: Sounds like water running and dripping. Buttercup: It is. Ed: In the kitchen. Eddy: The sink. Edd: Of course. It's dripping into a pan. Panda: Ploop. Ploop. Emily: Splish. Splash. (SPLASH!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! Psy: Watch it! (Rocky laughs) (and Andrina laughs) Eds: Rocky! Anderson: We know you're up to your jokes again! (Rocky still laughs) (and Andrina still laughs) (SPLASH!) Rocky and Andrina: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Booker: There. Amanda: That should stop you. Amy: Look. Clue. Andrew: On that drop of water dripping. (SNAPSHOT) Derick: Voila. (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's a drop. Sandy: Did Blue just hear that sound? Dexter: Not only that only sound. But there's another sound coming. Cat: A shaky sound. Huh? Ah! I've got cabin fever! Dog: I've got it too! All: Oh no! Pooh and the Gang: Cabin fever! (Song begins) Ren: I've got cabin fever. It's burning in my brain. Stimpy: I've got the cabin fever, It's driving insane. PPGs: We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas. Kittens: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Eds: My sanity is hanging by a thread. Since we're going nowhere, I've gone out of my head. Eds: We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Courage: And now we're not. Rocky: Grab yer partner by the ears, Lash him to the wheel. Do-si-do, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Andrina: Whee! Anderson: Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Melody: We've got cabin fever. Rocky: No ifs, ands, or buts. Melody: We're disoriented. Rocky: and demented, Both: And a little nuts. Warners: Ach Du liebe A Volkswagen Car (Blue howls) Fluffers: Sauerbraten, Wiener Schnitzel (Blue howls) Cuties: Unt a Wunderbar Daggett and Norbert: We were sailing, sailing, The wind was on our side, Elliot: That's when it died. Lillian: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip Stephenie: I would like to get my hands on Whoever wrote this script! Twins: Si. Felina: I Was floating in the tropic moon And dreaming of a Blue lagoon Now i'm as crazy as a loon All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. Steve: Anyway, back to looking for clues. Since that was a good song, and always will be. (We hear laughing) Rabbit: Who's laughing? Reba: It's coming from outside. (We went outside) (to see what was happening) Fluffy Bun: Oh. It's only Shovel and Pail. Bunnie: Oh, what are they doing? Pail: We're following that Gopher. Robbie: Though he's too fast for you. Luna: Where's it taking you? Darnell: Anywhere it goes, right? Shovel: A stream. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Courage: Let's go see where it leads. (We followed it) (and by taking the right paths) Melody: Oh no. Which way did he go? Barbra: I hear splashing. Emerald: It must be getting close. Tawnie: Oh, He went that way, Because those puddles made those splashing sounds. Sasha: Exactly. (We go that way) (and arrive at a junction) Andrina: Oh dear. Now which way did he go? Rocky: Near a pond. Natane: I hear leaves. Gnorm: Me too. Griff: Oh, That way. The path leaves. Kidney: And the trees too. (We went that way) Wonder Mouse Girl: Listen. I hear water. (We hear the gopher's echoes) (Crash points and chatters) Aku Aku: The log? Coco Bandicoot: Correct. Stephen Squirrelsky: HELLO!! (Echoes) (Gopher appears) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha. Sandy: Tada. Anais: The stream. Darwin: That's it. Gumball: We found it. Toulouse: So that's where. Marie: Listen. Berlioz: It's the sound of the water. Tyler: Maybe, We keep looking for clues. Ryan: Of course. Ian: Gotta go. Alvin: Come on. Pooh: Right behind you. Piglet: Up in the sky. Tigger: It's a bird. Rabbit: It's a plane? Eeyore: It's a cloud with a clue on it. Tennessee: What? But how? Chumley: It's floating in the sky. (SNAPSHOT) Danny: Piece of cake. (Steve draws) Einstein: And that's our cloud. Stanz: Water drop and cloud. Tiff: Just like rain pouring down. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Tuff: The mail's here! (We go get it) Kirby: Oh, Kirby, Kirby! (Mailbox came in) Tim: Thanks, Mailbox. Mailbox: Hey, Wanna hear my sound? Eevee: Eevee! Mailbox: WHOMP! Tigger: Yikes! (We laugh) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Mailbox: How about this? Whattle-whattle-whattle! Rabbit: Oh my! (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Ed: This is rich. Edd: Really? For what? Ed: His sounds. Eddy: Yep. A billion bucks. Sure. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can you try this sound? Squeaky, Squeaky, Squawk! Edd: With pleasure. Ed: Squeaky, Squeaky, Squawk! (We laugh) (Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Waterson Kids laugh) Eddy: This is so funny! Edd: Funny? What's funny? Eddy: Stephen's sounds! (Courage laughs) Sure. Worth a billion bucks. Yeah. Mailbox: Here's your letter. Blossom: Thanks. Bubbles: We got a letter. Buttercup: And I wonder who it's from. (We open it) (and watch a video) (We watch it) (playing) (It ends) (and stops) Skippy: Music is sounds too. Slappy: Yeah. With instruments. Stacey: I hear popping. Ricky: And bursting. Courage: Popcorn. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: They're getting ready for a film to play. Shy: But no sound. Baboon: Not one yet. Stephen Squirrelsky: Cause this is a 1930th cartoon silent film. Sandy: As The Wizard of Oz, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Babes in Toyland, and Gulliver's Travels are released in the 1930's. Flaky: How can we fix that? Flippy: By tapping the buttons to make a sound. (We ski dooed into the screen) Cuddles: This is it. Rocky: The movie theater. Giggles: So this is it. The cinema. Andrina: I still don't hear any sound. Katrina: Let's push the buttons to see if we can make sounds. Stephen Squirrelsky: A sound maker. It can make a dolphin noise, A train whistle noise, A glass breaking noise, Any noise. Sandy: Just like in Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Disney's Dumbo, and Sonic the Hedgehog. As we'll see more friends of Thomas in other spoofs being The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). In which we'll do. Shet: Si. Felina: As well as Dalmatian Tunes' three other spoofs being Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi, which we'll also do. Comquateater: Okay, Let's look at the movie and correct the right sounds for it. Julimoda: With pleasure. Gumball: Look at this cartoon. It's a baby with a balloon. Anais: And her mother too. Darwin: Looks like a Max Fleischer cartoon to me. Danny: Absolutely. Owen: Now listen closely. Priscilla: With pleasure. (We hear a toilet flush and a doorbell) Chris: Any chance the sounds are right? Aaron: No. No. The wind doesn't sound like a toilet flush and the pop doesn't sound like a doorbell. Angelina: Wrong! (We rewind it and try again) Lammy: Let's try again. (We hear wind blowing and a balloon pops) (with a loud burst!) Pecky: Is that right? Alice: Yeah. Vilburt: Of course. Those are the right sounds. Henry: Perfect. Gumball: Next sounds please. Anais: Let's go. (We hear a vacuum cleaner and a baby giggle) Gumball: Is that right? Darwin: No. That's not right. Gumball: Oops. Darwin: Try again. (We rewind it, Then we hear sweeping and a baby cry) (in a man's voice from The Pink Panther episode called Prefabricated Pink) Anais: That's right, Dexter: Perfect. Stephen Squirrelsky: Almost there. One more scene. Anais: And we know what to do. (We hear a siren) Judy: No. No. The truck's not an ambulance. Nick: Try again. (Rewind) Judy: Let's try again. (Truck roams and baby cries) Andrina: Wrong again. The truck's right, But the baby's not. Nick: Same voice from Prefabricated Pink, an Pink Panther episode when the baby cries. (Rewind) Andrina: Let's get it right this time. Shet: Right-o. If we want to continue spoof traveling. (We hear a truck roaming and a baby giggle) (in Witch Hazel's voice from Looney Tunes) Andrina: Bingo! Einstein: Piece of cake. Stanz: That's all the sounds. Olie: Correct. Julie: Now let's watch the movie and listen to the sounds in it. Charles: Right away. (We watch the movie) Waldo: This'll be good. (We listen to the right sounds) (and cheer) Sandy: Terrific. Fluffy Fluffy: Perfect. Slappy: That should do it. Skippy: Nothing to it. Andrina: Guys, Look. A clue on that sound button. Rocky: Of course. (We press it) (and hear a sound) Stacey: Thunder. Ricky: And lightning. (Andrew records it) Andrew: Tada. (takes a photo of it) (Steve draws it) Amy: And there we have... a button. Earl: That's all three. Weasel: Now it's time for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back) Baboon: To our thinking chair! (We sat down) Toulouse: Okay. Now let's see what ours clues are. Marie: Water drops, Cloud and Thunder sound. Berlioz: That means they'll make a storm. Cow: Thunderstorm? Chicken: Of course! With thunder and lightning and rain! That's it! Weasel: So that's what Blue hears! Baboon: Of course! That's why! Johnny Bravo: We've figured out Blue's Clues! Do the monkey with me! Come on! (we do the monkey) (And dance) (to the song playing) (Ends, Thunderclaps) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: Rain is here. Eeyore: See? Sandy: The sound of rain. Dexter: Strange. How comes it's raining? Well, I'm sure we'll find out while watching a film. (Song begins) PPGs: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound, beautiful sound Drip, drop, drip, drop. Eds: Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music will Brighten the day Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a Song right away Come with your beautiful music All: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Fluffers: Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Angelina: Gay little roundelay. Chris: Gay little roundelay. Amy: Song of the rainy day. Andrew: Song of the rainy day. All: How I love to hear your patter Pretty little pitter patter Helter-skelter when you pelter Troubles always seem to scatter Waterson Kids: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Cuties: Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound (Song ends) (and stops) (We're on the padio) (and sitting down) (Door opens and shuts) (as some friends come in) Booker: It's Gopher. Amanda: The guy we helped to find the sound of the lake. Derick: And it's Shovel and Pail. Coco Bandicoot: The ones we helped to follow Gopher. Delbert: And it's Salt, Pepper and Paprika. Kidney: Since we helped them with water dripping into the pan. Rocky: And find the right sounds in their movie. Natane: Perfect. (We listen the rain and thunder) (that pour and strike) Courage: Oooooooh. Gnorm: No wonder it rains in every game and film. Griff: Really is a crowd too. Wonder Mouse Girl: Smile, everyone. (SNAPSHOT) Wonder Mouse Girl: Voila. Yin: It was fun to hear sounds. Yang: Especially for sound editing and music editing and voice editing. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits plays) (Crash cheers) (Book closes) (as the credits end) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues